particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarvosopol
Zarvosopol (Rodshya: Зарвополь, tr. Zarvosopol) is a region of Trigunia. Zarvosopol is home to the Kozaks people. Zarvosopol is located on the island of Slambov and is located to the east of Radin. Zarvosopol is primarily divided into coastal settlements with fewer interior settlements due to the variety of mountains that take up the vast majority of the interior of the region. Zarvosopol historically, like its majority ethnicity in the Kozaks, has had several periods of open rebellion and insurrection against the majority Rodshyan people and the Hulstro-Trigunian people. Zarvosopol is home to a strategic naval base for the Trigunian Navy; it currently serves as the headquarters for the South Ocean Fleet, the primary operational fleet of the Trigunian Navy. Zarvosopol is also one of the most important shipbuilding and ship repair centers for the Trigunian Navy. Zarvosopol is also home to a large port which brings in a large percentage of Trigunian goods. The area has a booming economic community and is one of the few areas in Trigunia where foreign businesses may operate with little interference short of regulations obligations. The Zarvosopol Economic Zone (ZEZ) is a specially dedicated area where taxes are set artificially lower to drive business operations. History Politics and government Zarvosopol is governed by an oblast legislature known as the Supreme Oblast Council (Rodshyan: Высший совет область, tr. Vysshiy sovet oblast; Kozaki: Вища рада область, tr. Vyshcha rada oblast) the composition of the Supreme Oblast Council varies depending on the policies of the Zarvosopol legislature. The Speaker of the Supreme Oblast Council is elected by the legislature and serves as the chief representative of the Zarvosopol people. The Supreme Oblast Council is dominated by the local branch of the All-Trigunian Patriotic party but several parties exist locally, namely Kozaki regionalist. Kuzaki Democratic Union (Kuzaki: Казики демократичний союз, tr. Kaziki demokratychnyy soyuz) and Party of Regions (Kozaki: Партія регіонів, tr. Partiya rehioniv) are two powerful regional parties, the two regularly compete in local elections and see themselves elected to positions within the Supreme Oblast Council. Traditionally, the ruling national party offers the position of Speaker of the Supreme Oblast Council to the largest local party. This is seen as a way to prevent the separatist movements within the Kozaki people. Demographics and culture The vast majority of the population in the Zarvosopol region are Kozaks, with nearly 80% of the population being ethnic Kozaks. Naturally, the second largest ethnicity are the Rodshyan people, the other 10% is foreign citizens due to Zarvosopol being a special "Zarvosopol Economic Zone" (ZEZ) which is the source of 10% of Trigunias GDP. Historically there has been tension between the Kozak and Rodshyan people but this has settled overtime. The Terran Patriarchal Church has numerous churches and cathedrals, notably the Basilica of Saint Svimedr or Kardinal Andrij Kostenko Church, a Kozak Kardinal who was killed during the Kozak War of Independence. The Terran Patriarchal Church plays an important role in the life of many Kozaks. Economy Zarvosopol's economy is largely based around maritime trade, natural resource mining in the various mountains of Zarvosopol as well as a large shipbuilding industry that is largely based out of the three major port cities of Zarvosopol, Petrograd and Tavristopol. Climate Administrative divisions Zarvosopol is home to several major cities of Trigunia; notably Petrograd (Петроград), Novoaleksandrovsk (Новоалександровск) and Borisoslav (Борисослав). The most important of all is the city of Zarvosopol, commonly known as Zvropol (Заврополь) in Rodshyan and Kuzaki. Zarvosopol and Petrograd are the two largest cities in the region. Zarvosopol is divided into 25 raions (districts) of which 4 are named after the major cities contained within them: Petrograd, Novoaleksandrovsk, Borisoslav and Zarvosopol. The other 21 raions (and their capitals) are as follows: Zvenyrodok (Pidhatyn), Zdolmove (Sudomivsk), Teploshivka (Kakhorod), Krasnoakiv (Lebeliany), Vasyrod (Turdilna), Konomivsk (Mukarudne), Vashvutych (Rzhysyt), Kivertyvl (Bilohorod), Haiyi (Lysyvutych), Kalukhiv (Rubichach), Semenikhove (Koriulyk), Artediansk (Lyporad), Zdolryska (Kirozivka), Selysiya (Shepevalsk), Skavalsk (Dolyvalsk), Skadodiansk (Fasrad), Tatardysche (Kakhovodsk), Kirokliia (Radezhany), Apostotyn (Khordilna), Solemyia (Ternikliia) and Baldenka (Tavristopol). Category:Regions of Trigunia